ToD Hetalia
by InsaneDevilhatesInsaneAngel
Summary: THE KING HAS BROUGHT YOU A MAJESTIC ToD! With mein sister as a cohost... T.T Anyways, pm me dares!
1. Chapter 1

A boy strolled into a large, empty white room. The boyhad brownish-red hair, dark blue eyes, and was fairly tan. As well as tall.

"BWAHAHA! The awesomely majest king here, with a truth or dare!" at this, a girl skipped in. She had longer hair, the same brown-red color, lighter skin,and multicolored eyes.

"I'm InSaNeAngel, this idiots baby sister-" she jabbed her thumb towards the boy.

" Hey!"

"anyways, since onii-chan owes me, I'll be the co-host." Suddenly, the ground started spinning in front Of them and a platform holding all the nations(and micronations!) was raised.

The boy stepped forward. "WELCOME TO THE AWESOMELY MAJESTIC TRUTH OR DARE! I shall be your host, InsaneDevil~... The girl is our refreshments..." a dark aura appearedaround the girl and her smile put Russia's to shame

"forgive onii-chan, he is manner less. I am also known as Tia, thanks to my amazing friend~" Devil shuddered knowing what was coming. "She also gave onii-chan the nickname Kiseki~"

"not my name... Any who's~ there are rules~ PM me dares and keep it T rated~" Kiseki called. "i refuse to write anything M rated, because, well..." Kiseki turned bright red. Tia opened her mouth to say something, but Kiseki whipped around with a silver stake. "Unmajestic beast, don't you dare say it!Orr I shalldestroy you!" Tia sweat dropped.

"whatevs, onii-chan..."


	2. Chapter 2

The curtains open to Devil rolling on the floor in laughter and Angel shivering and pacing back and forth.

"No... No Gercest... Keep it away..."

"Well then, while mein sister is traumatized by what I just showed her... WELCOME TO MY ToD!" the platform raised once again with everybody. Now then, our first pm-er... LITTLE PHILI!"

**Hello there! Now I understand why you said Insane wasn't awesome! Makes sense now. I do have a few dares and questions because I'm odd like that.**

**Spain: do the macerana**

**America: why do you think you're the hero?**

**Prussia: ADMIT THAT DEVIL AND ANGAL ARE AWESOMER THAN YOU BECAUSE THE HOSTS ARE ALWAYS AWESOMER!**

**England: say that sealand is a country**

**Italy: here's some pasta*hands him some pasta***

**To anyone: PULL ITALY'S CURL WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED BY PASTA!**

**Thats all now I'll shut up and go back to the corner, oh, and say hi to your sister for me pretty please?**

Devil-

"KISEKI!"

Devil sighed. "it seems sis is better... And hiYa! We welcome oddity!" Angel jumped up and smiled.

"Lil Phili? Long time no speak! You never restarted your ToD." Angel got a pouty face and hid in the corner.

"Spain! Macerana, now!"

Spain blinked once then shrugged. He stepped up onto a random stage and started doing the macerana, smiling. Once he was done, or at least supposed to be, Romano had to go up and drag him off the stage.

"bastard... You're not supposed to be enjoying this" Roma mumbled.

Angel stood up and smiled towards America. "Why does the idiot think he'sthee hero?"

"'cause. I am!" He shouted."I am the hero and I could take you and your commie 'family' down any time!" Angel held up a needle and smiled a creepier one than Russia. Speaking of Russia, he crept up behind her and smiled.

"Ooooookay~ moving on~" Devil said, stepping in between them.

"NIEN! NOBODY IS MORE AWESOME THAN THE AWESOME ME!" Angel turned towards Prussia smiling and Devils eye twitched.

"DUDE, I AM THE AWESOMELY MAJESTIC KING! AND BESIDES, WHO WANTS TO BE AWESOME EHEN THERES MAJESTIC?!"

"AWESOME IS WAY BETTER THAN MAJEST!"

"MAJESTIC IS BETTER THAN AWESOME!"

"NU-UH, AWES-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" angel shouted, smiling like a maniac. "Now then, Prussia?"

"Fine... The Insanes are more awesome than me..." devillaughed and stuck his tongue out. Angel shrugged.

"Iggys" Angel sang, causing the Europian to shudder.

"Bloody git... Fine, the little git is a nation..." England sighed, and marched to a corner.

"Yay! Told you, jerk Rngland!" shouted Sealand as he hugged Lttle Phili.

"NO!" Angel shouted suddenly through England out. "Not... Your corner." England shuddered and rubbed his head. Angel sat in the corner, which became a closet.

Italy skipped up and accepted the pasta. "Veeee~ Grazie!"

Romano hopped forward. "Damn Bastard, don't do that to my fratello!" Angel smiled, appearing out of the corner. Devil stepped forward and smirked.

"Eould you like to do the honors?" Romano went bright red while Italy just skipped around, oblivious.

"... At least none of the bastards get to..." Roma went up and pulled it, causing tears to well up in Italy's eyes as they both went bright red.

"V-veee... Fratello?" (Italy's face: Q/~\\Q)

"Meeeeesh! Why'd you do that, Phili?" Angel pouted, pulling Italy away. Roma staormed off.

"BASTARDS! That was a damned stupid dare..." Roma sulked.

Devil turned towards the screen thingy. "Dont worry about shutting up, peoples voices are good to hear!" He then turned towards the corner, where Angel was treating Italy like a baby. "Hey sis, Phili says hi~"

Angel glared daggers. "I can read that for myself, idiot." She mumbled. "Hi! Again..."


End file.
